


23 Idiots in a Group Chat (plus like 17 more)

by Twilightoneus



Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Small appearance of ArtBeat (Kpop Cover Group), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, Group texts, Idols, M/M, Mentioned markhyuck but it’s mostly markrenhyuck, NCT 127 Ensemble - Freeform, NCT 2020, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, Not all of pentagon or seventeen are in this chat fic but seventeen maybe later, OT23 (NCT), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, WayV Ensemble - Freeform, chat fic, gc, nct and wayv members - Freeform, seventeen ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightoneus/pseuds/Twilightoneus
Summary: SunshineWho the fuck set the stove on fire?!?!?!No jamI don’t know I’m not even in the dormsNanaI’m actually a good cookDolphin devilI don’t even live with y’allBig head 3I’m at 127’s dormShoulder gangsterI’m with ChenleSunshine...It’s Chenji not Jicheng...SunshineJISUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIt’s Chenji not JichengGotta blastMomThis is what I have to deal with everyday 🤦1–7 updates a week
Relationships: Harvey Cantwell | HRVY/Huang Ren Jun, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 33
Kudos: 129





	1. The changing of names

**Author's Note:**

> Regular text is Korean  
> Italics mean Chinese  
> [brackets are English]
> 
> The first chapter is just changing names with absolutely no storyline but after the first chapter there will be a plot  
> 
> 
> *Disclaimer: this is purely a work or fiction (besides a few references to inside jokes) I do not own the NCT members*

Before we begin, here's a [google docs](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dCJ-0TPf_xZVlSekSQpYbpnoiRw4kUaoudjQSHbgQVA/edit?usp=sharing) with all the nicknames in every group chat in this story (please keep in mind this is the current one and names change throughout the book)

Also, I have a [google doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JMJ2B9nn1gyo_cFPtk5et4V-vwjepfKdu29MM7mcYSU/edit?usp=sharing) where you can recommend nicknames to me for each person in the fic

* * *

**Taeyong has added Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, and 11 more**

**Taeyong has named the chat NCT 2020**

** Taeyong **

Kun add Yangyang Xiaojun and Henry 

** Kun **

Who’s Henry

** Chenle **

Yeah Taeyong who’s hEnRy

** Taeyong **

*Jendery you know what I mean

** Chenle **

jEnDeRy

**Taeyong**

*HENDERY

**Kun has added Yangyang, Hendery, and Xiaojun** ****

**Yangyang has changed his name to Yangx2**

** Yangx2 **

Everyones names are so boring

** Chenle **

Yo Hendery, Taeyong called you Henry then jEnDeRy 

** Hendery **

Im hurt 😢

** Taeyong **

Moving on! Does anyone have Shotaro or Sungchans number?

** Yuta **

I have Shotaro’s

** Mark **

Why do y’all have to make a group chat for everything?

**Yuta has added Shotaro**

**Jungwoo has added Sungchan**

** Yangx2 **

Is anyone going to change their names or do I have to do it for you

**Yangx2 has changed Chenle’s name to Dolphin**

**Yangx2 has changed Kun’s name to Old man**

** Old man **

YA!!!!!!!

**Old man has changed his name to Kun**

**Winwin has changed Kun’s name to Sleepy**

**Yangx2 has changed Sleepy’s name to Old man**

**Old man has changed his name to Kun**

**Dolphin has changed Kun’s name to Old man**

** Dolphin **

Your not escaping this one old man

** Old man **

FINE **😡😡😡😡😡😡**

**Dolphin has changed Winwin’s name to Loselose**

**Mark**

Is anyone going to answer my question?

** Dolphin **

No

**Dolphin has changed Mark’s name to Big head 3**

** Big head 3 **

There’s no use in changing it back is there

** Dolphin **

Nope

**Yangx2 has changed Hendery’s name to Donkey**

**Donkey has changed Yangx2’s name to Sheep**

**Sheep**

fair enough

**Dolphin has changed Taeyong’s name to JeNdErY**

**JeNdErY**

What did I do to get bullied like this?

**Dolphin**

Absolutely nothing 😈

**JeNdErY has changed Dolphin’s name to Dolphin devil**

**Taeil has changed his name to Moon** ****

**Dolphin devil has changed Doyoung's name to Rabbit**

**Dolphin devil has changed Lucas's name to Giant baby**

**Jaemin has changed his name to Nana**

**Dolphin devil**

BORING

**Sheep has changed Ten's name to WhErE's My HaIr?**

**Jungwoo has changed his name to UwU**

**Haechan has changed his name to Sunshine**

**Dolphin devil has changed Renjun's name to Shoulder gangster**

**Dolphin devil**

Johnny we know your lurking

**Yuta has changed his name to Osaka prince**

**Loselose has changed Osaka prince's name to Osaka not prince**

**Osaka not prince**

:(

**Shotaro has changed his name to Otter**

**Jeno has changed his name to Nono**

**Dolphin devil**

Even more BORING

**Dolphin devil has changed Nono's name to No jam**

**Dolphin devil has changed Jisung’s name to It’s Chenji not Jicheng**

**It's Chenji not Jicheng**

...

you know I hate you right

**Dolphin devil**

😇😇😇


	2. Prank wars (Teams)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong-JeNdErY-Mom  
> Taeil-Moon  
> Johnny-  
> Yuta-Osaka prince-Osaka not prince  
> Kun-Old man  
> Doyoung-Rabbit  
> Ten-WhErE's My HaIr?-Nine  
> Jaehyun-Jeffrey  
> Winwin-Loselose  
> Jungwoo-UwU  
> Lucas-Giant baby  
> Mark-Big head 3  
> Xiaojun-  
> Hendery-Donkey  
> Renjun-Shoulder gangster  
> Jeno-Nono-No jam  
> Haechan-Sunshine  
> Jaemin-Nana  
> Yangyang-Yangx2-Sheep  
> Shotaro-Otter  
> Sungchan-  
> Chenle-Dolphin-Dolphin devil  
> Jisung-It's Chenji not Jicheng

**It's Chenji not Jicheng has changed JeNdErY’s name to Mom**

**Sunshine**

Who the fuck set the stove on fire?!?!?!

**No jam**

I don’t know I’m not even in the dorms

**Nana**

I’m actually a good cook

**Dolphin devil**

I don’t even live with y’all

**Big head 3**

I’m at 127’s dorm

**Shoulder gangster**

I’m with Chenle

**Sunshine**

...

**It’s Chenji not Jicheng**

...

**Sunshine**

JISUNGGGGGGGGGG

**It’s Chenji not Jicheng**

Gotta blast

**Mom**

This is what I have to deal with everyday 🤦

**Johnny**

On that note who tf put moss in my shoes

**Dolphin devil**

On that note your name is still boring af 

**Johnny**

I don’t care

Who put moss in my shoes we need to have a talk

**Sunshine**

...

i-its prank d-day?

**WhErE’s My HaIr?**

WHO PUT FRUIT IN MY CEREAL

WHO CHANGED MY NAME

**Johnny**

HAECHAN YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

**WhErE’s My HAIR has changed his name to Nine**

**Shoulder gangster**

Since we're already pranking each other...

** Mom **

I don't like where this is going

**Shoulder gangster**

I've always wanted to do a prank war!

**It's Chenji not Jicheng**

Sounds like a great idea to me

**Osaka not prince**

I'm in

**Old man**

Nope nope nope that's a terrible idea

**Mom**

I agree with Kun, that's a terrible idea

**Rabbit**

As long as dispatch doesn't get called I don't care what you guys do

**Shoulder gangster**

I think we've tired out Doyoung kids!

**Moon**

Why did I just hear a scream that sounded suspiciously like Haechan?

**Dolphin devil**

Don't worry that's just Johnny strangling Haechan

Also, I'm all in for prank wars!

**Dolphin devil has changed Jaehyun's name to Jeffrey**

**Jeffrey**

Why u gotta do me like that?

Count me in for the prank wars

**Sunshine**

A prank war sounds like a great idea!

**Johnny**

Get back over here you little shit

**Old man**

You know what? I could use this to get back at Ten so I change my mind. I'm in

**Nine**

Bet

You'd just get pranked left and right

I'm in

**Mom**

Nooooooooooo this is a terrible idea

What if someone blows up a building and we all get money deducted from our paychecks?

** Dolphin devil **

I'd love to blow up SM

**Mom**

Nope that's a very very bad idea

**Shotaro**

That sounds fun! We should have teams!

**Sheep**

I call Haechan and Ten!

**Sunshine**

Sounds good!

I want Mark too!

**Osaka not prince**

I call Shotaro Mark and Winwin

**Sungchan**

I call Shotaro

**Sungchan**

...

**Sunshine**

...

**Osaka not prince**

...

**Big head 3**

Shouldn't I get to decide where I go?

**Sunshine**

Pick me!!!!!!!!!

**Osaka not prince**

Pick meeeeeeeeee

**Big head 3**

I pick...

Neither

Jaehyun and Johnny wanna be on a team?

**Sunshine**

:(

**Osaka not prince**

:(

**Jeffrey**

Sounds good to me

**Johnny**

Me too

**Xiaojun**

Hendery Yangyang left us

**Donkey**

Chenle you want to replace Yangyang?

**Sheep**

HEY!!!

**Dolphin devil**

Sounds good to me

**Big baby**

Can I join?

**Donkey**

Sure

**Shoulder gangster**

Norenmin unite!

**No jam**

What's norenmin

**Shoulder gangster**

You really are no jam

jeNO RENjun jaeMIN

**No jam**

Well excuse me for not reading fanfiction

**Mom**

Renjun you read FANFICTION?!?!?!

**Shoulder gangster**

...

n-no

**Mom**

*sigh*

**Sunshine**

Did you just sigh over text?

**Mom**

What if I did?

I guess nothing I say will make you guys not do this prank war so...

**It's Chenji not Jicheng**

I'm inviting myself to the Norenmin team

**UwU**

I'm here what did I miss?

**Dolphin devil**

Scroll up

**UwU**

... all that's left are the parents of the teams ...

Anyone willing to take me in?

**Dolphin devil**

Join us we could use an extra set of hands and brains

**UwU**

Yay! Now I'm not stuck with the parents!

**Shoulder gangster**

So we've got Yangyan Ten and Haechan

Shotaro Winwin Sungchan and Yuta

Johnny Jaehyun and Mark

Chenle Hendery Lucas Jungwoo and Xiaojun

Renjun Jeno Jaemin and Jisung

And Taeyong Taeil Kun and Doyoung

**Dolphin devil**

Sounds about right!

** Moon **

When did I consent to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you buy something on discount that you didn’t plan on buying but you want do you save money or lose money?


	3. Prank wars (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days till Christmas!

**Shoulder gangster**

Let the prank wars begin

**Mom**

I am not looking forward to this

* * *

**Chenle made a new group chat**

**Chenle has added Jungwoo, Lucas, Hendery, and Xiaojun**

**Chenle**

Alright what's our first course of action?

I rather want to prank Kun first

** Xiaojun **

We have three wayv dorm residents, one 127 dorm resident, one dream dorm resident, and zero u dorm residents.

Doesn't look like we're pranking U dorm anytime soon.

**Chenle**

There's only 2 U dorm residents in all so I think they're safe from slime showerheads.

**Lucas**

Slime showerheads? Kun's going to kill us.

**Chenle**

I won't be there for it so idc

**Jungwoo**

If we're doing slime showers then we have to do it on a free day because after practices there's not enough time to do it without it (the slime) coming out before practice and if we do it before practice someones going to be late because of the slime and I don't think any one of us wants to get in trouble with the choreographer.

**Chenle**

Alright free day it is

In the mean time we should plan stuff we can do on regular days too

Like an ice bucket of water when you open the shower door

**Xiaojun**

Ya'll are savage

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**Mom**

Please keep the pranks relatively harmless because I don't want to wake up to someone's life in danger because someone put superglue in the water

**Dolphin devil**

Fine

* * *

**Taeyong has made a new group chat**

**Taeyong has added Taeil, Kun, and Doyoung**

**Kun**

If you see cookies in the practice rooms don't eat them they're salted

**Taeil**

Got it

**Taeyong**

I'm staying out of this goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Idol Producer for like 3 hours today then I realized I should probably write if I want to finish a chapter today (mind you this was at 8:30 pm). I still have to go to bed at like 9pm for activities tomorrow so I’m really sorry the chapters short


	4. Prank wars (3)

**Yangyang has made a new group chat**

**Yangyang has added Ten and Haechan**

** Yangyang **

Why the hell are the cookies in the practice room salty?

Blech they taste terrible

**Haechan**

Looks like they started already and we hadn't even made a groupchat yet

YANGYANG

**Ten**

Any ideas yet?

**Yangyang**

I want to get back at whoever made the cookies salty

**Haechan**

That's probably either Kun, Doyoung, Chenle, or Jaemin

**Ten**

I want to go for Kun first plus two of us live in the WayV dorm so perfect

**Yangyang**

You did not just say pUrfect

**Ten**

What if I did

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**Sheep has changed Nine's name to Cat**

**Cat**

I'm going to kill you

**Old man**

Please don't I don't want to have another noise complaint filed in

* * *

**Yangyang Ten and Haechan**

**Ten**

I have an idea

Lets fill the dream dorm with sticky notes

Because none of us live there

**Haechan**

Sounds like a great idea

Except for when are we going to do that?

**Ten**

Well since your part of dream you should have the dream dorm keycode right?

When dream is out practicing, me and yangyang are going to go in and do it

**Yangyang**

Sounds good except for one thing

How tf are we going to get the sticky notes in and do it fast enough so that the dreamies don't come back before we finish?

**Ten**

Well to get the sticky notes in, we can just put them all in a backpack. There should be enough space

For the fast enough part... Idk

We can just practice in our rooms I guess

**Haechan**

What about me?

**Yangyang**

Your apart of dream so you can't join

**Haechan**

:(

* * *

**Johnny has made a new group chat**

**Johnny has added Mark and Jaehyun**

**Mark**

The cookies in the practice room taste terrible!

**Johnny**

What'd they taste like?

**Mark**

It tasted like instead of sugar there was salt added

**Jaehyun**

I tried them earlier too

It seems that the other teams have already started

**Mark**

Sooo

I was thinking we could fill one of the other dorms with balloons

**Mark**

I was thinking the dream dorms since I have the keycode and none of us live there so we won't have to deal with the aftermath

**Jaehyun**

Nice except for how are we going to get that many balloons there without arousing suspicion?

**Mark**

Idk I was hoping you would know

**Johnny**

Well we could always get a truck with balloons and make rounds in and out

**Mark**

Nah that would be too obvious

On a second thought that was the best idea so far

**Jaehyun**

That was the only idea so far

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**Shoulder gangster**

WHO PUT SALT IN THE COOKIES

**Sheep**

You ate them too?

**Big head 3**

I know right? The taste is still in my mouth

I think my tongue is bleeding from the amount of salt in them

**Sheep**

I'm pretty sure the "powdered sugar" on top of them is powdered salt and there was salt added instead of sugar

* * *

* * *

**Taeyong Taeil Kun and Doyoung**

**Taeyong**

I thought you said you were going to make cookies with salt on them not burn our tongues off with cookies that have more salt in them than the sea

**Kun**

Oh come on there wasn't even that much salt on them

**Doyoung**

Oh so that's why you asked for our salt 

**Taeil**

Did you not check your phone?

**Doyoung**

No

**Taeyong**

*Sigh*

At least you didn't eat them

I tried one out of curiosity and my tongue feels disconnected

Scratch that

I can't feel my tongue


	5. Prank wars (4)

**Renjun has made a new group chat**

**Renjun has added Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung**

**Renjun**

Do you guys know who made the salt cookies?

**Jeno**

No why?

**Renjun**

I want to make them regret being alive

Maybe that's a bit much

I want to make them regret making those cookies

**Jaemin**

Nope no idea

In the mean time

Whos got ideas

**Renjun**

I was thinking about filling someone's car with rubber ducks

**Jaemin**

Sounds great but where are we getting the rubber ducks

**Renjun**

Leave it to me

* * *

**China Line gc**

**Renjun has kicked Sicheng and Kun out**

** Renjun **

_Hey Chenle_

**Chenle**

_Yeah_

**Renjun**

_Can I trust you not to say anything to your teammates about this?_

**Chenle**

_As long as the prank doesn't affect me_

**Renjun**

_Alright!_

_Jun can I borrow all of your rubber ducks?_

**Jun**

_Uhhhh_

_Am I getting them back?_

**Renjun**

_I don't think I can return them_

**Jun**

_Then you can have half of them_

**Renjun**

_Sounds good I'll be there tomorrow afternoon to pick them up_

**Minghao**

_How are you getting here?_

**Renjun**

_You drive me_

**Minghao**

_..._

**Renjun**

🥺🥺🥺

**Minghao**

_Fine_

**Yanan**

_Why the hell do you need rubber ducks_

**Renjun**

_We're doing a prank wars in NCT_

**Yanan**

_Good luck_

_Last time we did that Yuto accidentally set off the fire alarms_

_Needless to say it didn't end well and we all got in trouble_

_So be careful and don't smash anyone's glasses_

**Renjun**

_K_

**Renjun has added Sicheng and Kun**

**Sicheng**

???

* * *

**Renjun Jeno Jaemin and Jisung**

** Renjun **

Alright I'm getting the ducks tomorrow afternoon

So we'll have to put the ducks into the car tomorrow night for the day after tomorrow's morning

**Jeno**

Sounds good

**Renjun**

Oh and also Chenle knows what we're doing so no need to hide the boxes in the dorm

**Jaemin**

K

Jisung u there?

**Jisung**

Yeah

What are we doing?

**Renjun**

Filling the 127 car up with rubber ducks

Since they have a schedule tomorrow

**Jisung**

Ok

* * *

**SuperM**

** Taem **

What is in those cookies in the practice room?

My tongue feels like it's falling off

**Tyong**

Uh about that...

**Baby Lion**

Oh shit we never told you guys

I really hope no one else ate those cookies

**Ten-nyang**

Oh no

**Xuxi**

_Kun made those didn't he_

**Ten-nyang**

_Don't ask me I'm not in their team_

**Nini**

What happened

**Bacon**

Cookies? What'd they taste like?

**Baby lion**

[Who made those by the way?]

**Ten-nyang**

[Don't ask me I don't know]

**Tyong**

[...]

**Baby lion**

[You know don't you]

**Tyong**

[Maybe]

**Bacon**

Can you please talk in korean we can't understand you

**Xuxi**

_What'd they say?_

**Ten-nyang**

_Taeyong knows who made the cookies but won't tell us_

**Bacon**

Korean please

**Tyong**

Well you see...

**Baby lion**

[Shouldn't we talk about what we want to reveal?]

**Ten-nyang**

[I think we can reveal the prank wars]

[One sec I'll ask Xuxi]

**Tyong**

[Too much English for my brain]

**Xuxi**

_I was called?_

**Ten-nyang**

_Do you want to reveal the prank wars too the rest of SuperM?_

**Xuxi**

_Sure Idc_

**Ten-nyang**

[He said he doesn't care]

**Bacon**

K

O

R

E

A

N 

P

L

E

A

S

E

**Tyong**

So in NCT we're doing a prank wars right now and someone put salt in the cookies instead of sugar and the "powdered sugar" on top is actually powdered salt

**Bacon**

Yuck

**Taem**

I see

Please give my worst regards to whoever made those cookies because I can't taste anything anymore

* * *

**Taeyong Taeil Kun and Doyoung**

**Taeyong**

Kun, Taemin said fuck you


	6. Prank wars (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone notices any typos please tell me because I don’t proofread

**Shotaro has made a new group chat**

**Shotaro has added Winwin, Sungchan, and Yuta**

**Shotaro**

How come the others have already started and we haven't even made a group chat yet?

**Yuta**

Sorryyyyyy

I was just trying to find out who made those cookies

**Sungchan**

Any ideas

**Shotaro**

I've got an idea!

Glitter bombs

**Yuta**

Nice except for how are we going to make them

**Winwin**

I can do that. Seventeen once had a prank wars and Minghao and Jun made glitter bombs.

Woozi was not happy

**Sungchan**

Yay!

Now where do we set them off

**Shotaro**

I once saw a Mark Rober video where he made glitter bomb packages and they would set off when you opened the package

**Winwin**

Nice idea. I think I can work with that. I just gotta contact Minghao and Jun and we can work out the mechanics of that

* * *

**Sicheng has made a new group chat**

**Sicheng has added Jun and Minghao**

**Sicheng**

_So in NCT we're doing a prank wars_

**Jun**

_And_

**Sicheng**

_And I need you guys to help me make a glitter bomb package_

**Minghao**

_Ok when_

**Sicheng**

_Will tomorrow work?_

**Jun**

_Sorry we're having someone over tomorrow_ **(AN: Renjun)**

** Sicheng **

_The day after we have a schedule so the day after the day after the day after tomorrow at your dorm?_

**Minghao**

_Sounds good!_

* * *

**Shotaro Winwin Sungchan and Yuta**

**Winwin**

I'm going to seventeen's dorm 3 days from today to figure out the mechanics of making a glitter bomb package

Who's doorstep do we put it on?

**Shotaro**

Can we mail it?

**Winwin**

Can you not put the senders address on a package put through the mail?

**Shotaro**

No you have to 

**Winwin**

Oh then we have to put it on the doorstep

Which dorm?

**Sungchan**

Well none of us live in the dream dorm so that would be the best place to put it if we don't want it to affect us much but since most of the groups don't have a dream member they will probably be targeted the most besides the U dorm but since not a lot of people live there, there will probably not be much going on here

We can't send it to the U dorm because only me and shotaro live there

We have one 127 member and one wayv member so there's our canidates

**Yuta**

Wow your smart

**Winwin**

In that case we should probably go for wayv because not all of 127 lives on one floor

**Sungchan**

Sounds good

I hope you have good acting skills then

* * *

**Renjun and Minghao**

** Renjun **

You here yet?

**Minghao**

Give me one second

I decided that I was going to bring all the ducks in boxes instead of you coming to our dorm

**Renjun**

Oh yay!

Less work for me

**Minghao**

You kids are just *sigh*

~

**Minghao**

I'm here

**Renjun**

Ok I'll meet you in the parking lot

* * *

**Renjun Jeno Jaemin and Jisung**

**Renjun**

Alright you kids

**Jeno**

We're not kids

Your the same age as us

**Renjun**

Irrelevent

Minghao's here with the ducks and you guys are going to help us bring the boxes inside

**Jaemin**

Jisung your coming too

**Jisung**

Why doesn't Chenle have to come?

**Renjun**

He's not in our group

**Jisung**

But he knows

**Renjun**

But he's not in our group

**Jisung**

Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys celebrate on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day? My family always celebrates on Christmas Eve


	7. Prank wars (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ FOR A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE STORY
> 
> Just a note, Chenle doesn't live in the dream dorm in this fic. Last chapter he was visiting. Right now he's staying in the dream dorm for a week for the prank wars so he can be closer to his team mates (in this fic all of the dorms excluding chenle's are near each other in the same complex but different buidlings). 
> 
> Even though this is futuristic of me, all the dorms have a passcode instead of a key for the storyline to better run smoothly (also all of the members in the unit have the unit's dorms passcode so all dream members including mark have the dream dorm password and only shotaro and sungchan have the U dorm password)
> 
> Also I don't know if this is right since I'm going off something I found online but in this story Taeyong, Johnny, Haechan, Doyoung and a manager share the 5th floor, Taeil, Jungwoo, Yuta, Jaehyun, Mark, and a manager share the 10th floor. The WayV and Dream dorms will not have a manager ilving there in this fic
> 
> Also (AN:------) means authors note if you didn't already know

**Renjun Jeno Jaemin and Jisung**

**Renjun**

Alright since 127 has a schedule tomorrow we're going to put the ducks in tonight

**Jeno**

Where tf did Minghao get all these ducks?

**Renjun**

Junhui

**Jeno**

Where tf did Jun get all these ducks?

**Renjun**

He collects them

Anyway since there are two 127 cars, me and jaemin will get one of them and jeno and jisung will get the other one ok?

And if chenle asks we're executing a plan

**Jisung**

Why am I stuck with jaemin?

**Renjun**

Because I said so

* * *

**NCT 2020**

** Mom **

Alright who filled our car with rubber ducks?

**Old man**

Someone filled your car with rubber ducks?

😂 😂 😂

**Mom**

It's not funny we were late to our schedule because of them

**UwU**

I thought it was funny

**Osaka not prince**

But how tf did they get so many rubber ducks

**Cat**

You say it's funny now but your probably going to get pranked too

**Old man**

At least you're going to have to deal with the aftermath too since you live in the same dorms as me

**Mom**

No one answered my question

**Dolphin devil**

Do you really think someone will step up for it? This is a prank wars and the goal is not to get pranked while pranking others

**Mom**

So you did it?

**Dolphin devil**

Nope

* * *

**Jungwoo Chenle Lucas Hendery and Xiaojun**

**Lucas**

Do you know who did it Chenle?

**Chenle**

Yeah but I'm not telling since I promised and we have one 127 resident here

**Lucas**

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

**Chenle**

N e ways

We established that we're going to do the ice water and the slime shower in the wayv dorms, now when and how

**Xiaojun**

Can we do one of those at the dream or 127 dorms because I really don't feel like wading through the aftermath of both pranks

**Chenle**

Yeah ok ice water bucket 127 dorms it is

**Hendery**

Don't both floors have a manager?

**Chenle**

Oh shit your right

But I refuse to prank the dreamies since I'm living here for the week and don't want to clean up a bunch of slime

None of us have the U dorm passcode

And we're already pranking the WayV dorms

So that leaves the 127 dorms

So which floor would be the funniest to prank and which would be the worst to prank

**Jungwoo**

Even though my floor has more people, I'd rather not clean up either plus it'd be funny to see Taeyong's reaction

**Chenle**

Alright 5th floor it is

* * *

**NCT 2020**

** Mom **

WHO DID THAT?

**Sheep**

Your going to have to give more detail than that

**Mom**

YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE NOW STEP UP

YOU FLOODED THE WHOLE 5TH FLOOR BATHROOM

* * *

**Jungwoo Chenle Lucas Hendery and Xiaojun**

**Jungwoo**

Oh shit I didn't mean for that to happen

**Chenle**

How tf did you set up that prank so fast we just talked about it an hour ago and what was it supposed to do

**Jungwoo**

I just meant for the water to be cold and never turn warm in the shower but it also didn't turn off when Taeyong turned it on so now the 5th floor bathroom is flooded

The 5th floor residents are coming up 5 floors to use our bathroom 

Now I feel bad

**Chenle**

Oh no Lucas Hendery and Xiaojun make sure that your prank doesn't malfunction

* * *

**NCT 2020J**

**Mom**

BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAVE TO WALK 5 FLOORS UP TO USE THE FUCKING RESTROOM

BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAVE EXTRA DANCE PRACTICES

BECAUSE OF YOU OUR MANAGER IS MAD

BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAVE EXTRA SINGING CLASSES

BECAUSE OF YOU WE GOT OUR PAYCHECKS DEDUCTED FROM

* * *

**Jungwoo Chenle Lucas Hendery and Xiaojun**

** Jungwoo **

Now I feel extra bad

I didn't realize that it would do so much damage

**Chenle**

You didn't know it's fine we just have to make sure this doens't happen again

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**Mom**

BECAUSE OF YOU WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS

**Old man**

Chill

There's worse to come save your ranting for then

**Mom  
**

OH THERE DEFINITELY IS WORSE TO COME JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS

* * *

**Johnny Mark and Jaehyun**

**Mark**

The dreamies are leaving for practice now so I have to go

Get to the dream dorm quick so you guys can have time to put all the balloons in the dorm

~

**Jaehyun**

Alright Johnny you here?

**Johnny**

Yeah

You couldn't have found a better way to store all these balloons besides renting a truck and a person to drive it?

**Jaehyun**

Well no one had a better idea so I did it

**Johnny**

Holy shit this is crap ton of balloons

**Jaehyun**

Yeah yeah now help me get them into the dorm

* * *

**Yangyang Ten and Haechan**

**Haechan**

We dreamies are leaving for practice so you guys better not stall and get to the dorm

**Yangyang**

Yeah yeah we have to go now so we can "not stall and get to the dorm"

~

**Yangyang**

Why the hell is there a truck in front of the building

**Ten**

Idk

Wait is that Johnny?

**Yangyang**

I'm going to ask why the hell they are here

And why they have balloons

~

**Yangyang**

So they said they're here to prank the dreamies too and they're doing it by filling the living room with balloons

**Ten**

Well lets work together then since more hands makes the work faster

**(AN: this is what I imagine the[sticky notes ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Mnz5XWGE0uo/maxresdefault.jpg)to be like and this is what the [balloons](https://i2-prod.edinburghlive.co.uk/incoming/article15904735.ece/ALTERNATES/s615/2_Screen-Shot-2019-03-01-at-075058.png) I imagined would be like except for the balloons would be in the air and all have a string attached)**

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**Shoulder gangster**

Alright who filled our dorm with sticky notes and balloons

**Donkey**

Someone filled your dorm with sticky notes and balloons?

Pft I wish I came up with that idea

**Dolphin devil**

Now we have to clean it up or we get in trouble

* * *

**NCT Dream excluding the sun and the weirdo**

**Injunie**

Alright I know it wasn't my group and Chenle is to lazy to clean up all of this so he wouldn't do this

That leaves only Mark and Haechan because the rest don't have our passcode

Unless one of us or them gave the password to someone for this

But it wouldn't make sense for one of us to give the passcode because we would get pranked so it has to be one of them

Mark and Haechan both like to do stuff themselves so it is probably one of them

Or it could actually be both since 2 pranks were played on us

**Jwi**

So...

We get revenge on both of them?

**Lele**

Sounds fun

I mean I really didn't like cleaning that up

**Coffee addict**

But the problem is that they live on different floors

**Injunie**

So we prank them during a dream dance practice

**Eye smile**

But how about the choreographer?

**Injunie**

We let him in on the prank but not the prank wars since that could get us in trouble

We tell him it's a harmless fun prank we're doing leading up to Mark's birthday 

**Lele**

We're lucky Mark's birthday is soon

* * *

**Minghao Sicheng and Jun**

**Sicheng**

You here yet?

**Minghao**

I'm almost there

**Jun**

Yesterday me and Minghao did some research so we just need the parts now

Your paying because this is your idea and your using it

**Sicheng**

Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be able to post until Christmas break ends because of a trip that I can't bring my computer on since I really don't like writing on my phone.
> 
> I also made a google docs of all the nicknames in the fic so far  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dCJ-0TPf_xZVlSekSQpYbpnoiRw4kUaoudjQSHbgQVA/edit?usp=sharing


	8. Prank wars (7); operation get people together (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the fuck did I get so many hits during the 4 days I didn't update

**NCT dream excluding the sun and the weirdo**

**Injunnie**

Alright what’re we going to do about markhyuck?

**Coffee addict**

We’re going to prank them?

**Jwi**

No he means what’re we going to do about their honey eyes

**Coffee addict**

Honey eyes?

**Jwi**

Yes they look like honey is dripping from their eyes every time they see each other but they’re both blind and don’t realize the feeling is mutual

**Coffee addict**

They like each other?

**Injunnie**

Honey, the baby knows more than you

**Jwi**

I’M NOT A BABY!!!!!!!!

**Lele**

Whatever you say baby

**Eye smile**

!!!!!!!!

**Jwi**

Eww no

** Lele **

Blech I’d rather die

**Jwi**

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Lele**

Fine I’d rather bleach my eyes

**Jwi**

How is that any better

**Injunnie**

Anyways

**Jwi**

We could force them to confess since they’re both blind and have to spell it out for each other

By locking them in a room together

**Lele**

Alright done we don’t even need dance practice to do this

* * *

**Jeno has made a new group chat**

**Jeno has added Chenle, Jaemin, and Jisung**

**Jeno**

Why is injun moping around?

**Chenle**

Oh my god your all blind

**Jisung**

He likes mark and hyuck you idiots 

Since we are making a plan to get them together he thinks he doesn’t have a chance 

**Jaemin**

He likes markhyuck?

**Jisung**

Here we go again

Polyamory exists!

I swear your all blind

You probably wouldn’t even be able to see that someone likes you if they spelled it out for you

How about we lock renjun in that room too 

**Chenle**

Sound good

Lets just tell the manager to tell them that there is a dance practice and just lock them in that room

**Jisung**

And then prank markhyuck after they come out

**Chenle**

Exactly

**Jaemin**

Sound like you’ve got everything covered

**Jeno**

Its kind of scary how on par with each other they are

* * *

**Minghao Sicheng and Jun**

**Jun**

_So did you guys get the box home safely_

**Minghao**

_Do you not trust me or something?_

**Jun**

_I do little 8 I'm just worried_

**Minghao**

_So you don't trust me_

**Sicheng**

_Look guys I know your dating and all that shit but I'd rather not bear witness to it_

**Minghao**

_Aren't you dating someone yet?_

**Sicheng**

_Nope_

**Minghao**

_What?!?!_

_Don't you have a crush?_

**Sicheng**

_Yes but I'm not telling you_

**Minghao**

_Tell ussssssssssss_

**Sicheng has left the chat**

**Minghao**

_You can leave a chat with three people in it?_

**Jun**

_Yeah u didn't know?_

**Minghao**

_Yeah I didn't know_ _because on an iPhone on messages you can't leave when there's three people in a chat_

**Jun**

_Well this isn't messages_

**Jun has left the chat**

**Minghao**

_Well ok mister rude person_

**Minghao has left the chat**

* * *

**Shotaro Winwin Sungchan and Yuta**

**Winwin**

Guys I got the glitter bomb package!

We can put it out tomorrow becuase we have a schedule

Can someone put the glitter bomb package at the front door at like 9 am tomorrow

**Yuta**

I can do it! U just need to give me the package

**Winwin**

No thanks I'd rather not be hugged till I can't breathe

Shotaro can you do it?

**Shotaro**

Sure

**Winwin**

Alright I'll be there in like 5 minutes

Also Yuta do you mind if I go to your dorms after practice tomorrow

Because if I go to Shotaro and Sungchan's, it'll be too suspicious

**Yuta**

Yes yes yes yes I would never mind if you came over

**Winwin**

I'm making a mistake aren't I?

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**Old man**

OK WHO PUT A GLITTER BOMB PACKAGE IN FRONT OF OUR DOOR

OUR WHOLE FUCKING LIVING ROOM IS FILLED WITH PINK FINE GLITTER

**Sheep**

IF YOU'D ONLY AGREED TO PUT A CCTV IN FRONT OF OUR DOOR WE WOULD KNOW

**Sunshine**

Someone sent a glitter bomb package to you?

I wish I was that creative

**Cat**

I know right? Imagine how much chaos we would be able to make with that

**Jeffery**

Ewww get your flirting asses out of this chat

**Sunshine**

How tf is this flirting? 

You want to know flirting?

**Jeffery**

NO THANKS

~

**Mom**

My eyes have officially been scared by donghyuck

I hope you're happy that you've sent me to an early grave

**Sunshine**

Excuse me I'm not that bad

**Jeffery**

No you really are that bad (this is coming from a first hand experience)

**Sunshine**

I'm hurt

**Old man**

Now I know what it feels like to be ignored

**Cat**

You hear something?

**Dolphin devil**

Nope I think your just hearing the wind

**Old man**

Just wait till I get my hands on you


	9. Prank wars (8); operation get people together (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go to the first chapter for the group chat names, members, and nicknames as well as the name suggestions  
> (AN: The practice room are mostly soundproof in this fic since you probably don't want to hear loud music from the practice room next door when you're trying to practice)

**Jungwoo Chenle Lucas Hendery and Xiaojun**

**Jungwoo**

Did you guys notice that Renjun was acting a little weird at full nct practice today?

**Chenle**

He has a crush on markhyuck

Anyways when are we going to do the prank on WayV?

**Hendery**

We can do it today since we have no practice tomorrow

**Xiaojun**

I'm not helping ya'll set up

**Lucas**

Then you can go distract the others while we set up

**Chenle**

Why didn't we just give Jungwoo the password and take the rest of WayV out of the dorms?

**Hendery**

And you say that now?!

We've already got a for sure going to fail plan set up

**Chenle**

Just giving advice

**Jungwoo**

Is anyone going to say anything about renjun's crush?

**Chenle**

Don't worry the rest of dream has got it covered

**Jungwoo**

If you say so

* * *

**Manager and Chenle**

**Chenle**

Can you text all of dream and tell them there is dance practice today? All of us know there is none except for mark, hyuck, and injun. We're planning a surprise for them.

**Manager**

Should I be worried...?

**Chenle**

It's just a harmless prank

We're going to lock them in the practice room and get a surprise ready at home while they're in there

And you can let them out once I text you you can because they're going to be furious after this

**Manager**

I'm not going to question it then just make sure you don't get in trouble

**Chenle**

Ok and can you drive the car?

**Manager**

Who else would?

**Chenle**

Good point

* * *

**Jeno Chenle Jaemin and Jisung**

**Chenle**

Operation get markrenhyuck together is a go!

**Jaemin**

Already? All I wanted was some sleep

**Chenle**

Well get your lazy ass ready becuase manager hyung is going to text us all for "practice" in a few seconds

**Jaemin**

Alright alright

**Jaemin**

Do I really have to get ready? There's no practice anyway

**Chenle**

Well if you want markrenhyuck to come yes you do 

** Jaemin **

Fine

**Jeno**

I was sleeping

**Chenle**

At 3 pm?

**Jeno**

Don't question my sleep schedule

* * *

**Dream Schedule**

**Manager**

I forgot to tell you guys you have practice in 20 minutes

**Mark**

20 MINUTES?!?!

I WAS SLEEPING HOW DO I GET READY IN 20 MINTUES

**Jaemin**

Bro chill, I was just sleeping too. 20 minutes is more than enough

**Chenle**

Jisung and I are already in the SM building you don't need to pick either of us up

**Jaemin**

I was wondering where Jisung was

**Renjun**

It's like 3 pm why do we have practice

**Jaemin**

Don't ask me I gotta get nono up

**Renjun**

Nono 🤢🤢🤢

**Chenle**

_I swear Jaemin and Jeno are the blindest people on this planet_

**Renjun**

_I know right?_

~

**Haechan**

THERE'S PRACTICE TODAY?!?! I JUST GOT UP

**Chenle**

Bruh...

It's 3 pm who sleeps in that late

**Jeno**

Haechan evidently

**Chenle**

You have 5 minutes to get ready or we're leaving without you

* * *

**Jeno Chenle Jaemin and Jisung**

** Chenle **

Alright I'm in the practice room with jisung

Jeno and Jaemin say you're going to the restroom

Separately please

Me and jisung are going to lock them in the room as soon as they get in

**Jaemin**

Ok

~

**Chenle**

And mission success!

**Jisung**

I can already hear renjun screaming at us in my head

**Jaemin**

Definitely

Mark is too soft to punish us plus we would tire him out before he could

Hyuck is one to hold grudges and get his revenge later

But renjun is going to tear us apart once he gets out of that room so thats why manager hyung is going to have to open the door for us

**Jeno**

Sounds about right

* * *

**(AN: I'm terrible at regular writing so please just bear with me, writing this in group chat mode made no sense to me so... beware of my disaster of an essay also thank you so much kamgguk for editing this for me!)**

Renjun pounded on the door screaming "LET ME OUT OR I WILL CHOP ALL YOUR DICKS OFF!!" Mark was laying on the floor having already given up minutes before. "The practice rooms are soundproof, they won't hear you no matter how loud you scream," he sighed.

Haechan was sitting with his back on the wall on the other side of the room deep in thought. "I've never seen you actually think before," Mark said in what was supposed to be a teasing voice but instead came out tired. "I was just thinking about why they would go as far as to lie about practice to us and lock us up together in this room," Haechan replied without the usual hint of snarkiness to his voice. 

Renjun finally sat down and sighed. Even though the dreamies were savage, normally they wouldn't go as far as to lock people in rooms unless there was a legitimate reason. "I think I know exactly why they did this. I wish they had just talked it out with me instead." "Why-" "We were talking about getting you and Hyuck together a few days ago and I think they figured out I had a crush on both of you. I mean I wasn't trying to keep it a secret or anything, there's just better ways to do this than lock us in a room together," Renjun cut Mark off. 

He felt mortified that he let it slip so easily. He knew this was the best way to get himself to confess though. The others also knew this. Renjun was a very shy boy and his first (and last) date went really bad in high school. He knew that if the others had come up to him and asked him to just confess to his crushes - also his members - he would never be able to do it for the fear of messing up and them not loving him back resulting in a fractured relationship in NCT Dream. As one of the top idol boy groups in Korea, you just couldn't afford that. 

He realized that while he had been thinking, Mark and Haechan had both been staring at him. Renjun immediately lowered his eyes and tried to shrink. He wished that the floor would open up and swallow him. Who exactly had decided to lock them in this room? He was going to have to give them a piece of his mind… that is, if he even could after Mark and Haechan broke his heart. 

"You have a crush on me?" "You have a crush on me and Hyuck?" Mark and Haechan said at the same time, both of their jaws dropping. Renjun nodded weakly trying to melt into the floor. "Why didn't you say so sooner? Haechan and I must have been more discreet than we thought we were, we've been dating for a month now!" Mark laughed.

Tears were starting to well up in Renjun's eyes. "We've also been looking for a third. We really didn't care who it was since we both have a crush on all the rest of the dream members," Mark continued. "Don't out me like that!" Haechan slapped Mark. "Ow ow! Wait no Renjun don't cry!" Mark said, noticing Renjun's tears. "No no these are happy tears," Renjun said sniffling. When he realized that Mark wasn't rejecting him, the tears had begun to flow. But now, instead of sad tears, they were happy tears. 

"So... would you like to be our boyfriend?" Mark cautiously asked as if he still didn't believe Renjun's tears were of happiness. "Yes of course!" Renjun replied, voice cracking a little. Haechan cuddled up to Renjun, pressing a careful kiss to his temple. "Mark, get over here," Haechan beckoned with his head. Mark joined the cuddle pile even though it was a little uncomfortable on the hard ground. For a few more minutes, the only sound in the room was the sound of Renjun's small sniffles. 

"I think I'm good now," Renjun tried to stand up. "Noooo don't go," Haechan pulled him back down, accidentally causing Mark and Renjun’s heads to collide. "Ow this is the second time today Haechan, you're skating on thin ice," Mark warned lightheartedly. Haechan stuck his tongue out at Mark and said "I'd like to see you try" then buried his face in Renjun's hoodie again. Renjun tried to get up a second time only for Haechan to pull him down again. Mark got up and said, "Sunshine I know you want to cuddle but can we go to my room instead so we can be on a bed instead of this cold hard floor." 

Haechan groaned and peaked at Mark, mumbling something too muffled to hear properly "We caen't me must sty here?" "I'm sorry, what?" Mark asked while getting his stuff together, ready to leave. "Why can't we just stay here? I don't want to move," Haechan said, slowly pulling his head out of Renjun's hoodie. "Sunshine?" Renjun whispered to himself. "You can use it too, just not in public or with the other members," Haechan mumbled, half asleep. 

Mark walked to where Haechan was sitting - still not letting Renjun go - and pulled him off carrying him bridal style. Haechan clung to Mark reminding Renjun of a koala. "I think you've got some revenge to plan," Mark said helping Renjun up. "I think I'll plan that later, once we get out of here I just want to cuddle some more," Renjun said sleepily rubbing his eyes, trying to make them less red. Suddenly, the door opened and their manager came in. "What happened?" He asked worriedly. "Nothing," all three of the boys said, in different states of sleepiness. 

"Well you're free to go, I think you guys already figured out there was no practice so I'll bring you guys back to the dorms." "Can you take us all to the 127 dorms?" Mark asked, realizing he was the only one able to think clearly. Haechan was already asleep in his arms and Renjun was using his shoulder as a support while dozing off. "Ok I guess," the manager said confused.

* * *

**Manager and Chenle**

**(AN: The manager took the rest of the dreamies back to their dorm and came back, that's when he opened the door for markrenhyuck to come out)**

** Chenle **

Open the door once you get back to the practice rooms

~

**Manager**

They're asking to be taken back to the 127 dorms, is that ok? I thought you had something planned for after but they look tired and Renjun looks like he just cried

**Chenle**

That's fine

* * *

**Jeno Chenle Jaemin and Jisung**

**Chenle**

*screenshot sent*

**Jeno**

I don't know whether to take that in a good or bad way

I mean they're all going to the 127 dorms but Renjun just cried

**Jisung**

Let's just ask tomorrow, I'm famished

Jaemin make something

**Jaemin**

I'm not your housewife


	10. Prank wars (9); Operation get people together (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are getting confused with any of the chat names and nicknames, you can go here  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dCJ-0TPf_xZVlSekSQpYbpnoiRw4kUaoudjQSHbgQVA/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> If you have any nickname ideas (which I need more for some people) you can recommend them here  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JMJ2B9nn1gyo_cFPtk5et4V-vwjepfKdu29MM7mcYSU/edit?usp=sharing 
> 
> WayV  
> Kun - KUNfused  
> Winwin - Winko  
> Xiaojun - Heathen1  
> Hendery - Heathen2  
> Yangyang - Heathen3  
> Lucas - KasYu  
> Ten - TNT

**Jungwoo Chenle Lucas Hendery and Xiaojun**

**Hendery**

...

**Xiaojun**

YOU IDIOTS!!!

**Chenle**

What happened?

**Xiaojun**

Hendery decided to try and set up the slime shower while Ten was awake

Ten caught him

Hendery got startled

And he fucking threw the slime bucket into Ten's face!

**Hendery**

Now Ten's chasing me and I'm hiding

**Lucas**

How come I wasn't aware that you guys were starting? I could have distracted Ten

**Hendery**

I didn't think you'd need to because everyone else is asleep

**Lucas**

You are a true idiot

**Jungwoo**

Even I didn't mess up that bad

**Xiaojun**

There's slime on the ground, all over Ten, and Ten has a bruise on his forehead from that bucket

**Chenle**

You are in big trouble

How big is that bruise

**Xiaojun**

Big enough that the makeup artist noonas will have to cover it up in 2 days

**Chenle**

You done fucked up

**Hendery**

I know don't remind me 😫

**Xiaojun**

I think Ten found Hendery because I heard a scream and something that sounded like Ten whooping Hendery's ass

* * *

**WayV**

**Heathen3**

Why the hell is there screaming

**Heathen2**

HEellp meeeeeeeeee

**TNT**

You brought this upon yourself!!!

**KasYu**

Don't worry about it

Hen is just getting chased around the house

**KUNfused**

Should I even be suprised?

**Winko**

Why is there a slime trail on the ground?

TEN!!!! GO SHOWER!

**TNT**

Not now I'm busy

**Winko**

NO GO SHOWER NOW BEFORE YOU GET SLIME ON THE CARPET

**TNT**

Fine

**Heathen2**

Never thought I'd see the day where ten actually listened

**TNT**

Your still not safe

**Heathen3**

What even happened?

**KasYu**

A prank gone wrong

**Heathen1**

Oh shit the manager's here!

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**Mom**

Ok how the hell did WayV get in trouble

I want answers now

**Cat**

I'm not doing it you guys were the ones who tried to prank me

**Sheep**

I was asleep

**Loselose**

Suprisingly

I didn't take part in this

**KUNfused**

I wasn't in the dorms

**KasYu**

Hendery you were the one who tried to do it

**Donkey**

Xiaojun

**Xiaojun**

...

Fine

Hendery was a dumbass and dumped slime all over Ten

And gave Ten a bruise

Ten didn't clean up and chased Hendery getting slime all over the house

At 3 in the morning

**Jeffery**

Oh my god you guys are so dumb

**Rabbit**

At 3 o'clock in the morning?

When the hell do you guys go to sleep?

**No jam**

I think we should pause the prank wars before it gets us all in trouble

**Nana**

I think it's gotten everyone except for chan and taro in trouble

**Otter**

Chanie we somehow got out of this unscathed

**Sungchan**

Yeah, phew

**Cat**

Yeah I agree because I don't want slime to get thrown on me again

HENDERY

**Donkey**

I'm sorry you startled me!

** Cat **

Yeah but you still threw slime at me!

* * *

**Jeno Chenle Jaemin and Jisung**

** Jeno **

So did we ever figure out if markrenhyuck were fighting or together?

**Jaemin**

Idk, they never texted

**Chenle**

Idk, I called Renjun and he was crying so

**Jisung**

Are you sure?

**Chenle**

Yeah

**Jaemin**

Did we mess up?

**Jeno**

I sure hope we didn't

* * *

**Renjun has made a new group chat**

**Renjun has added Mark and Haechan**

**Renjun**

You asses!

You made me cry with that cute slideshow you made

Right when Chenle called!

**Mark**

Sorry 🥺🥺🥺

**Haechan**

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Renjun**

Fine!

**Haechan**

See you could never be mad at me

**Renjun has blocked Haechan**

** Haechan (Renjun cannot see) **

Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺😩😩😩😩

**Renjun has unblocked Haechan**

** Haechan **

Yay! see you can never be mad at me!

**Renjun**

No I just wanted to make sure you weren't talking shit about me behind my back

**Haechan**

I'm offended

**Mark**

🥰🥰🥰

**Haechan**

🥰🥰🥰😘😘😘

~

**Renjun**

WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TRY TO TOUCH A LION?!?!

THERE WAS A FREAKING SIGN THAT SAID "DO NOT TOUCH"

**Haechan**

I'm... sorry?

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Renjun**

NO YOU DO NOT GET TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY

YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOUR HAND BITTEN OFF FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!!

**Mark**

I hate to say this but I agree with renjun

**Haechan**

But

**Renjun**

I AM NEVER TAKING YOU IDIOTS TO A ZOO AGAIN

* * *

**Jeno Chenle Jaemin and Jisung**

**Jaemin**

Uh...

What happened

**Jeno**

I know just as much as you

Which is next to nothing

**Chenle**

What happened

**Jisung**

Renjun just slammed the doors to his room

When he came in he looked mad

Like really mad

Really really mad

Like I'm going to pull my hair out mad

**Jeno**

Ok we get the point

**Chenle**

I leave the dorms to go back to my house and what do you know there's more drama

**Jaemin**

You don't suppose it was our fault... was it?

**Chenle**

I sure hope not

If it was we fucked up big time

**Jeno**

I feel really bad now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are getting confused with any of the chat names and nicknames, you can go here  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dCJ-0TPf_xZVlSekSQpYbpnoiRw4kUaoudjQSHbgQVA/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> If you have any nickname ideas (which I need more for some people) you can recommend them here  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JMJ2B9nn1gyo_cFPtk5et4V-vwjepfKdu29MM7mcYSU/edit?usp=sharing


	11. Summer house (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be using hyung in this fic besides with “manager hyung” because that sounds more casual to me than “the manager”

**Renjun Mark and Haechan**

** Mark**

Why do all the dreamies look apologetic all the time?

Like yesterday at dance practice, Jisung looked like he was trying to apologize with his eyes across the room during the break

**Haechan**

I honestly have no idea

**Renjun**

I'll try to figure it out without being too obvious

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**Dolphin devil**

Alright everyone!

Since we all have a two-week break

Who wants to come to my summer house?

**Sungchan**

YOu haVe a SuMmEr HoUsE?!?!

**Otter**

He's rich remember?

**Shoulder gangster**

Stop flexing >:(

**No jam**

Yeah stop reminding us how broke we are

**Dolphin devil**

Jeno you have a net worth in the millions u not broke

**Sungchan**

I'm in and so is taro, what do we need to pack and where are we going?

**Dolphin devil**

We going to china

You need to pack clothes, face care products, and whatever else you want

There will be toothbrushes, towels, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, and body wash already there so unless you prefer your own you don't need to bring those things

Also, there's a pool, beach, and forest

**Nana**

How tf are you this rich

**Dolphin devil**

It's not my money or property, it's my parent's

**Nana**

Your still rich and I'm going

**Mom**

Someone needs to be there to ensure you guys don't burn the house down

**Shoulder gangster**

So is that your way of sending confirmation? And yes I've been ready

**No jam**

I guess I’m going

**Old man**

I need: a break from these devil children

**Sheep**

Too bad we're going too

WayV's down

**Xiaojun**

You really signed us all up without asking us huh

**Sheep**

If you don't want to go I'm dragging you with me

**Loselose**

Yangyang sent my confirmation for me

**Osaka not prince**

On the behalf of 127, we're going

**Dolphin devil**

Ok everyone's going, Jisung u have no say in this

**It's Chenji not Jicheng**

...

~

**Mom**

Alright does everyone have their things?

**Otter**

I may have left my hairbrush at home

**Old man**

And you say this when we're already at the airport?!  
  


**Sungchan**

No worries you can use mine!😇

**Otter**

Thanks!

**Donkey**

Uhhh

**Old man**

What now

**Donkey**

Where's my backpack

**Old man**

YOU FORGOT YOUR LUGGAGE!?!!

**Moon**

You need to calm down

**Sheep**

Your being too loud

**Moon**

Not now

You need to calm down before u burn this building down

**Old man**

Fine, your lucky we still have an hour and a half before our flight

~

**Old man**

Did you get your stuff?

**Donkey**

Yeah... about that

**Xiaojun**

What now?

**Donkey**

I may have left it in the car in the hurry to get into the airport

**Old man**

OH MY GOD WHAT IS WITH YOU KIDS

GO GET IT!

YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES

**Donkey**

On it!

Oh and shotaro I got you your hairbrush

**Otter**

Yay!!

**Old man**

Alright does everyone else have their stuff

**Sunshine**

Yep

**Cat**

Yesseri

**Dolphin devil**

When we get there there will be 6 cars, 4 people to 5 of them and 3 to the last one

I've already predetermined the seating

**Osaka not prince**

What that's not fair

**Dolphin devil**

I don't care

Jisung, taeil, winwin, and sungchan

Me, renjun, hyuck, and mark

Yuta, taro, nana, and jeno

Doyoung, yangyang, xiaojun, and jungwoo

Lucas, hendery, kun, and taeyong

Johnny, ten, and jaehyun

**It's Chenji not Jicheng**

You just want me to suffer don't you

**Giant baby**

Why am I paired with the moms?

**Osaka not prince**

Why aren't i paired with winwin? :(

**Loselose**

Oh thank god

**Osaka not prince**

...

~

**No jam**

Great now I'm wet and sticky

BECAUSE SOMEONE SPILLED JUICE ON ME

**Sunshine**

Sorry?

**No jam**

That didn't sound very apologetic

**Sunshine**

It wasn't meant to be

**Jeffrey**

Uh... are they fighting?

**Rabbit**

Sure sounds like it

**Johnny**

Just give it a little time, it'll solve itself

* * *

**Renjun Mark and Haechan**

** Mark **

Renjun this is the perfect time to see why the dreamies have been acting weird

**Renjun**

Fine

* * *

**The Chenle Renjun Haechan and Mark car**

**Renjun**

So Chenle

**Chenle**

Yeah?

**Renjun**

Alright I'm just going to cut to the chase why are you guys acting weird

**Chenle**

Acting weird?

**Renjun**

Yeah, the dreamies

**Chenle**

Because we're sorry we ruined everything between u mark and haechan

**Renjun**

...

**Haechan**

Oh my god that's the funniest thing I've ever heard

**Chenle**

Wait, so you guys aren't fighting?

**Mark**

Nope

**Chenle**

Then why was renjun crying in the practice room? why was renjun crying over the phone? what about the time renjun was mad? are you guys together?

**Renjun**

Oh my god I can see why you think we were fighting

**Mark**

He was crying in the practice room because he was happy

We made him a cute slideshow as an apology for the practice room incident that apparently made him cry again

Hyuck was an idiot and decided that trying to touch a lion when injun brought us to a zoo was a good idea when there was clearly a sign that said "Do Not Touch"

And yes we are together

**Chenle**

That makes so much more sense

**Mark**

So... are we going to tell the other dreamies that we aren't fighting?

**Haechan**

I think leading them on is a much better idea

**Renjun**

I don't care but I'm not taking any responsibility for your stupid ideas 

**Haechan**

But but but🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Chenle**

Ewwww right in front of my salad

**Renjun**

If you think this is bad you should see what he does if we don't cuddle with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any character who hasn't been talking much or you want to see more in this group chat can you please tell me? I don't keep track of who is speaking a lot and who isn't


	12. Summer house (2); Potato fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos please tell me!  
> {Whatever these are mean Japanese}  
> I tend not to use 2.0 names unless it's a small group chat because it gets very confusing very fast

**Dolphin devil**

Alright guys for our dorming situation you guys are going to find a person that isn't in your subunit dorms and then pair up with another group of 2 to make 4. I get the room with markrenhyuck

**Big head 3**

What?! 

**Sunshine**

You can't just choose that for us!

**Shoulder gangster**

Yeah! What if we don't want to room with haechan's crusty ass

**Sunshine**

**Shoulder gangster**

I doubt you could

**Sunshine**

Are you provoking me?

You'd better sleep with your eyes open tonight

**Big head 3**

That is completely irrelevant to the fact that this dolphin is taking away our rights to choose our roommates

**Sunshine**

Actually

I like this dorming arrangement

So killing Renjun will be easier

**Dolphin devil**

Whatever just clean up the blood afterwards and make the room spotless

**Xiaojun**

Wow ruthless

Anyways

Wait

Chenle you just took the other Chinese member not in wayv

**Dolphin devil**

and?

** Xiaojun **

And?! You took renjun!

** Dolphin devil **

Yeah go find someone else

**Xiaojun**

Fine

**It's Chenji not Jicheng**

Chenle...

I feel awkward with everyone

**Dolphin devil**

Not my problem

**Dolphin devil has changed Xiaojun's name to Xiao**

**Xiao**

YA! IM NOT SMALL YOU DISRESPECTFUL TODDLER!

**Dolphin devil**

🤷

**It's Chenji not Jicheng has changed his name to I'm an adult**

** Nana **

You'll always be the baby

**I'm an adult**

What can I say I tried

**Moon**

Sungchan?

**Otter**

Sungchan's trying to find his phone through his luggage

**Moon**

He doesn't keep it in his pocket?

**Otter**

I mean everytime he goes on a plane and has his phone in his pocket he loses it so

**Donkey**

Understandable

** Otter **

Hey this is Sungchan! Taro's trying to find my phone now. I'll room with you taeil! - Sungchan

**Moon**

😁

**Otter had changed Sungchan's name to Jinsu-sungchan**

** Otter **

Since everyone else already has a nickname I thought it would be weird for me not to - Sungchan

**Jeffery**

Hey Jisung you wanna be roommates?

**I'm an adult**

Uhhh...

**Dolphin devil**

Yes yes he would

**I'm an adult**

Chenle!!

**Dolphin devil**

Tell me why you shouldn't

* * *

**Chenle and Jisung**

**Jisung**

I have a crush on him!

**Chenle**

That's seriously why you don't want to?

You could get closer to him so he can like you back

**Jisung**

But we're still very very awkward!

Azwaz just made that worse

We didn't realize how bad it was until filming

* * *

**NCT 2020**

** Dolphin devil **

Jisung just told me in private that he would like to

**I'm an adult**

Chenle!!!!!!

**Dolphin devil**

What

Didn't you just say that?

* * *

**Chenle and Jisung**

**Chenle**

Jisung I swear if you don't say yes I'm going to make sure everyone knows about your crush

**Jisung**

This is blackmail! Blackmail I tell you!

**Chenle**

Do I care?: No

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**No jam**

Uh 

R u guys ok? It's been a few minutes

Chenle you aren't blackmailing him are you?

**Dolphin devil**

What?! I would never.

**I'm an adult**

Yeah I said I would

**Jeffery**

Ok!

**Xiao**

_Chenle that period is sus_

_You didn't actually blackmail him did you_

**Dolphin devil**

_What?! I already said that I wouldn't!_

** Shoulder gangster **

_Still I wouldn't put it past you to blackmail someone_

_Remember the blueberry smoothie incident?_

_You used that to blackmail Hyuck for months_

**Sunshine**

What are you guys talking about? I can recognize my name you know

**Sheep**

_What was the blueberry smoothie incident?_

**Shoulder gangster**

_Don't ask_

**Sheep**

_Alright then, it must've been bad_

**Old man**

_Now I'm concerned_

**Giant baby**

Was it similar to the mashed potato fiasco?

**Dolphin devil**

_Nope, it was on a smaller scale compared to that fiasco_

**Osaka not prince**

{Well I guess we're all speaking in different languages now}

**Otter**

{Uh sure I'm still helping Sungchan find his phone}

**Osaka not prince**

{How much stuff is in that suitcase?!}

**Otter**

{It's a backpack and it's enough that you have to dump everything out to find anything but he has glass stuff in there so we have to carefully take everything out}

** Jeffery **

Guys can we please talk in korean?

**UwU**

What's the mashed potato fiasco?

**Jinsu-sungchan**

I found my phone!

Thanks taro

Mashed potato fiasco?

**Giant baby**

It was a while ago before I debuted, at an SM town live I think suju ordered mashed potatoes for who knows what reason

Long story short, there was a food fight before stage and everyone got covered

Sooman was really mad but he couldn't do anything because the concert was starting soon 

Thankfully the first performers had already gone backstage so their outfits were fine

There were a few people who had mashed potato on their stage outfits but they left as fast as they could since they didn't want to go back to the stylist

The people who got covered were wearing their regular clothes and the grass apparently looked like there had been a snowfall at that particular spot

**Rabbit**

Yeah I remember that, it was the first SM town nct attended and we were performing around the middle of the lineup 

I remember walking with Tyong and seeing a sudden flying mashed potato

** Mom **

You literally left me there in the middle of the mess

**Rabbit**

Well what do you do when you see a ufo?

**Mom**

Ufo?

**Rabbit**

Unidentified flying object

I mean it was unidentified at the time

**Mom**

You literally ran and left me there

It took me forever to get out of that mess

And SOMEONE was throwing mashed potatoes at me!

**Jeffery**

Well I'm sorry the oportunity was too good to pass! I mean when are you every going to be able to have a food fight with your seniors

** Loselose **

I wasn't even aware of this happening until ten came into the trailer looking like he just ran through a whipped cream sprinkler

** Cat **

And then you pushed me out of the trailer

**Loselose**

Well what am I supposed to do when you're getting mashed potatoes on the floor?

**Big head 3**

And then I came back with Amber and saw Ten

And amber asked ten what the hell happened

And went to join the fight

I just didn’t want to get my clothes runined so I joined winwin

** Osaka not prince **

I think I went out with Taeil and we both joined the fight when we happened to stumble upon it

**Sunshine**

Where was I?

Oh right I was with Jaehyun but as we went on we lost each other in the mass of flying mashed potatoes

We were both there when the whole thing started

**Moon**

What are we talking about? Ah yes the great potato fiasco

All of us got covered besides Mark and Winwin

Even Doyoung

To this day I still don't know why Doyoung decided to run to SHINee's trailer instead of ours

**Rabbit**

Shut up it was an honest mistake

But Key was kind enough to let me stay since he was the only one there at the time

I think the others were all out in the food fight but Key was just on his phone unbothered by the loud noises outside

**Dolphin devil**

Wow that sounds fun but the blueberry smoothie incident was completely different

**Johnny**

Blueberry smoothie incident?

**Sunshine**

I swear to god if you tell them I will 𝖒𝖚𝖗𝖉𝖊𝖗 you

** Nana **

Oh my god the blueberry smoothie incident was the funniest thing ever

**No jam**

It was only funny to you guys because you didn't get covered in blueberry juice

**Big head 3**

I swear hyuck I reminded you several times but what did you do? 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓽

**Shoulder gangster**

Even Jisung isn't that dumb

**I'm an adult**

I mean the lid was sitting right beside adlkfjewoijasiglkfdsakjfc

**Xiao**

Jisung?

**Dolphin devil**

Don't worry that's just hyuck strangling Jisung

**Donkey**

Should we even be suprised at this point?

**UwU**

Nope he does this all the time

** Cat **

What the hell happened to make hyuck react like this

**Johnny**

When did this even happen?

**I'm an adult**

This happened during rejujjrbtndmx

**Sunshine**

Don't worry about me I'm just trying to put a screw through Jisung's throat

**I'm an adult**

Helppppppp meeeeeee

**Johnny**

Why even is hyuck with the dreamies?

**Mom**

Correction: where

And Marks there too

**Shoulder gangster**

Since we're all adults now we decided to watch a rated r movie

**Big head 3**

This was a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god did you see Renjun's hair?!?!
> 
> My cat is limping and refuses to go to the vet, what do I do?


	13. Summer house (3); Operation get people together (4); Blueberry incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCT Dream gc  
> Jaemin - Strawberry milk  
> Haechan - Full sun  
> Jeno - Samoyed  
> Renjun - Pure boy  
> Chenle - Head fairy  
> Jisung - Mochisung  
> Mark - Mork

** Old man **

Alright we should actually pick roommates now

**Dolphin devil**

Alright taeil jaehyun jisung and sungchan are sharing a room

**I’m an adult**

What the hell Chenle!!!

**Dolphin devil**

What?

**I’m an adult**

I’m awkward with everyone sharing a room with me!

**Dolphin devil**

Still not my problem

** Jeffrey **

I guess our fates are predetermined *dramatic gasp*

**Moon**

Oh shut up it's not going to be half as bad as you think it's going to be

I hope

**Jeffrey**

Very helpful taeil 

Very very helpful

**Osaka not prince**

Hey Shotaro u wanna share a room?

**Otter**

Yes please 🥰🥰🥰

**Sunshine**

Doyoung

**Rabbit**

What I'm not sharing a room with you

**Sunshine**

I'm already sharing a room with mark renjun and chenle you idiot

**Rabbit**

I don't want to share a room

**Sunshine**

Alright Doyoung and Jaemin

**Rabbit**

** Sunshine **

I was just breathing

**Xiao**

First of all, you were not just breathing

You were trying to make scalding hot coffee to do who knows what

Also Doyoung you need to calm down before you put a Haechan shaped hole into what looks like a new wall in Chenle's summer house

**Doyoung**

Fine but I'm keeping a grudge

**Sunshine**

**Nana**

May I remind you that there is still a blueberry smoothie incident to spill?

**Sunshine**

Oh my god Jaemin I'm so sorry please do not tell them about that please please please

**Mom**

How the hell did you do that Jaemin

**Nana**

Do what

**Mom**

Make Hyuck say he's sorry

I've been trying to do that for years

** Nana **

Oh, you've just got to get some blackmail material

** Sunshine **

I'm so done with you guys

I can't even have some fun

** Nana **

May I remind you again

**Sunshine**

Actually fine because I know your going to hang this over me whenever I do something you guys don't want me to do

Better get it over with

**Nana**

Alright

**No jam**

I can hear Jaemin plotting from over here

**Dolphin devil**

Whoohoo guys it's a field day for us

**Xiao**

I'm genuinly curious now

**Donkey**

Mr. Xiao qian bi _**(Without the chinese tones it can either mean small pencil or sharpening a pencil)**_

**Xiao**

Guys if I go on a murder run will you report me?

**Johnny**

Yes

**Xiao**

Wow kill joy

** Nana **

Alright where to start

Where to start

** Big head 3 **

You could always start from when the other jaemin and jihong asked us to make drinks

**Nana**

Ah yes

The other Jaemin, Seo Jaemin of the kpop cover group ArtBeat, and Jihong, Yoon Jihong of the kpop cover groups ArtBeat and Terpsichore got in contact with us

(more like they got in contact BM who got in contact with Jae who got in contact with Young K who got in contact with Bang Chan who got in contact with Jaehyun who got in contact with us even though Bang Chan already had our numbers from the collab stages but that's not the point) 

They asked us if we wanted to join a small kpop group + artbeat party

Of course we said yes. How could we not

Since it was supposed to be small, we all had to bring food or drinks

**I'm an adult**

I'm not sure what your definition-

HEY HEACHAN GET BACK OVER HERE WE NEED TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN WE GET TO THE MOST EMBARRASSING PART

N e ways

I'm not sure what your definition of small is but Kard, Day6, Stray Kids, 97 line group chat (Jaehyun, Jungkook, Bambam, Yugyeom, Mingyu, DK, The8, Eunwoo, Hyunjae, Younghoon, and Bang Chan), Got7, Seventeen, The Boyz, Super Junior, and Shinee sunbaenims were all there

**Nana**

Ah yes how could I forget

**I'm an adult**

Oh no now I'm scared

**Nana**

Remember your face when Taemin sunbaenim approached you?

**Dolphin devil**

Ikr he was so flustered

**I'm an adult**

What

* * *

**NCT Dream**

**Mochisung**

Guys don't expose me

**Samoyed**

Too late

* * *

** Sheep **

Ooh this is the tea I signed up for 

** I’m an adult **

Well this is not the exposing I signed up for

** Big head 3 **

You guys were literally on why not the dancer together

Yet you looked like a tomato when he came over to say hi

** Nana **

Besides that, we decided to make drinks

Blueberry smoothies to be exact

You’re supposed to blend the smoothie in a blender right? With the cap on?

Well guess what 

Hyuck forgot the lid that was sitting right beside him

Jeno noticed a bit too late and got blueberry bits all over him

Mark luckily wasn't as close to Hyuck so he got some blueberry on his white shirt

**Shoulder gangster**

It was my birthday so they had me leave while they were preparing the drinks and my present

**I'm an adult**

You were the lucky one

I was trying to get his present together but instead got blueberry on the present

** Sunshine **

That's because your idiot brain decided to use the present as a shield

**Nana**

Chenle and I noticed beforehand and got out of the way

There was blueberry all over the ceiling walls and floor and let me tell you that was not fun to clean and there's still blueberry stains in the kitchen to this day

Anyways, that's how blueberries got ruined for hyuck

Also we brought sprite instead

**Shoulder gangster**

And I never got that present

** Johnny **

Well Haechan you're never going near a blender again

** Sunshine **

Can we get off that topic and talk about how Jisung was so flustered around Taemin and Eunhyuk sunbaenims

**I'm an adult**

Guuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyysssssss

**Dolphin devil**

Whining won't help

**I'm an adult**

Gggggggg uuuuuuuuu yyyyyyyy ssssssss

**Big head 3**

Whining intensifies

**Sunshine**

U guys were literally on why not the dancer together!

**I'm an adult**

That was 2 years ago!

**Sunshine**

Doesn't explain why you turned as red as a tomato

**Nana**

Especially when Taemin sunbae patted you on the back

Even Chanhee (Kim Chanhee of ArtBeat) commented on how red you looked

**Sunshine**

And the Jihong proceeded to swallow toothpaste

**Dolphin devil**

...

**Sunshine**

What?

** UwU **

So what I can gather from what you just said is: hyuck and a blender is a bad idea, Jisung has a crush on Taemin sunbaenim

* * *

**SuperM**

**Taem**

Hey guys?

**Tyong**

Yeah

**Taem**

Can we meet the NCT members?

** Bacon **

Ooh ooh can we can we?

**Tyong**

Perfect timing

** Taem **

So is that a yes?

* * *

**Taeyong has made a new group chat**

**Taeyong has added Baekhyun, Taemin, Kai, Taeil, and 21 more**

**Taeyong has named the chat NCT and SuperM**

** Taeyong **

Listen here you piece of shitslakjfewoitfgajskldfajsdfioaewglknsdxcm.,

**Baekhyun**

Uhhh  
  


**Jaemin**

Don't worry that's just jisung trying to drown taeyong in the bathtub

** Mark **

Should I even be suprised?

**Taemin**

...

Ji-jisung?

**Jisung**

Huh

Yes?

**Renjun**

If you're going to drown someone do it right!

The bathtubs not even half filled!

**Doyoung**

This is a nightmare

**Taeyong**

Aish you piece of shiaiowjefdslkmx

Doyoung helpp meeeeeeee

** Doyoung **

Your problem your solutions

Have fun

**Mark**

I guess I should introduce this chat instead

This is a SuperM plus NCT chat

**Haechan**

Ohhhhhh

Hi Taemin Sunbaenim

Jisung has a aiorjgaidsklv

** Mark **

Jisungs on a roll again


	14. Summer house (4); HRVY

**Nct 2020**

**Xiao**

Uh you guys do realize we never choose rooms right?

** Dolphin devil **

Ikr? So I choose rooms for you

**Rabbit**

What?! Again? 

**Dolphin devil**

Everyones sleeping in the living room besides me Renjun Mark Hyuck Jaehyun Jisung Taeil and Sungchan

**Sheep**

What?! You aren’t serious right?

**UwU**

He just locked us out of the hallway to the rooms so I think he is

**Dolphin devil**

Make do with the couches and your personal blankets goodnight

**Xiao**

Fine

~

** Dolphin devil **

SHITTTTTTT

**Johnny**

Language!

**Old man**

What happened this time 

**Dolphin devil**

I forgot Mark sleep talks

**Shoulder gangster**

I'm about to murder someone for waking me up

You know I can’t go to sleep when someone is talking!

I can sleep fine when someone is talking after I fall asleep but someone talking while I’m trying to fall asleep? Doesn’t work

**Donkey**

I suppose this is

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Mom**

Will you guys please not start a pillow fight? I wanna sleep

**I’m an adult**

Whats happening out there 

**Johnny**

Yangyang is beating Hendery up with a pillow

** Moon **

How did y’all even get pillows

**Rabbit**

The couch

**Jeffrey**

Oh that makes a lot more sense

**Rabbit**

Did you think we were going to sleep on the floor without pillows?

**Sunshine**

Pillow fight?

**Shoulder gangster**

Oh no here we go again

**Big head 3**

HYUCK IM GOING TO KILL YOU

**UwU**

Oh you wanna go? You wanna go?

**Shotaro**

Help me

I’m being used as a shield against Jungwoo by Lucas 

**Sunshine**

Let me in!!!

**Big head 3**

No you dumped a glass of ice cold water on me 

**Jinsu-sungchan**

Did Mark just lock Haechan out of the bedroom hall?

**Shoulder gangster**

I think so I’m going back to sleep

**Mom**

You lucky fuckers

I’m getting no sleep with this ruckus

**Johnny**

LANGUAGE

**Mom**

Wait

Did you just burn the wall with a lava lamp?

**No jam**

... 

Maybe?

**Cat**

I know I’m destructive but I’m not this destructive 

**Dolphin devil**

What happened?

**Nana**

Jeno may or may not have accidentally thrown a lava lamp at the wall

It may or may not have broke

And it may or may not have burned the wall

**Dolphin devil**

I’m half asleep fully awake me will

deal with it 

**Sunshine**

Let me in?

** Big head 3 **

No sleep outside

~

** Dolphin devil **

WHY IS THERE A BURN MARK ON THE WALL?!?!

**Mom**

You said you would deal with it when you were fully awake

** Dolphin devil **

Who did it?

**UwU**

Jeno

**No jam**

Why'd you out me like that 😔

**Dolphin devil**

Jeno you're going to the paint store to buy macaroon cream colored paint

Oh and since you'll need a Chinese speaker bring Renjun with you

** Shoulder gangster **

What?!

**Dolphin devil**

Now I need to go bleach my ears

** Mom **

Why would you need to go bleach your ears?

**Sunshine**

Here's a piece of advice: don't ask

** Mom **

Ok?

**Nana**

I'm coming with you guys because I want to go outside

**Sheep**

I need some snacks so I'm coming too

** I'm an adult **

I'm coming too!

** Shoulder gangster **

Anyone else?

No?

Ok

~

**Shoulder gangster**

Oh my god is that Hrvy?

** Nana **

Yes that's Hrvy

** No jam **

You should see how red Renjun's face is right now

**Shoulder gangster**

Oh my god did he just say hi to me?

** I'm an adult **

And you tease me for turning red when Taemin sunbae comes by

Oh how the turns have tabled

**Sheep**

I think Renjun's hyperventilating

**Dolphin devil**

What? You meet Hrvy when I'm not there? Lucky bastards

Also what's Hrvy doing in a paint store?

**Sheep**

I don't know don't ask me

** I'm an adult **

You're the only one who can actually speak English, get off your phone and ask

**Big head 3**

Oh I remember hrvy! He's really nice

**UwU**

Was he the one you guys met at Captial Congress?

** Mom **

Yep

** UwU **

I wasn't there :(

**Loselose**

Why weren't you there?

**UwU**

Honestly I don't remember I think it was either sickness or visa problems

**Sheep**

Oh my god you guys should see Renjun's face!

**Shoulder gangster**

Oh my god shut up!

**Sheep**

Hrvy gave us his number and said saranghae to Renjun specifically before leaving

**No jam**

And I think Renjun's going to combust

**I'm an adult**

I don't think I've ever seen someone so red before

**Shoulder gangster**

I will shave off your eyebrows

**I'm an adult**

You have no shaver, we're in a paint store

**Otter**

What was hrvy sunbae doing in a paint store?

** Osaka not prince **

Sunbae? now I'M going to combust

**Otter**

No don't combust! I still have to stuff your face with apple pie

** Johnny **

...

I think we've got a devil impersonating an angel in the house

** Rabbit **

Apple pie?

** Jinsu-sungchan **

Don't ask it's a long story

**Sunshine**

Who wants some strawberry+cranberry+vanilla yoghut+vanilla ice cream+milk smoothies?

**Big head 3**

May I remind you that you shouldn't be near a blender?

** Sunshine **

I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine

**Donkey**

Woah that escalated quickly

**Mom**

Do you two have something to sort out? You guys were at each other's throats yesterday too

* * *

**NCT Dream**

** Samoyed **

We're sorry!

** Mork **

?

**Mochisung**

Yeah we're sorry for ruining your relationship!

** Pure boy **

...

Ruining our relationship? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

** Strawberry milk **

?

**Pure boy**

Don't worry that's just sexual tension

**Full sun**

No it's not!

**Head fairy**

Then please explain to me why I had to bleach my ears last night

**Mork**

Chenle!

Don't out us like that

**Pure boy**

You guys were sucking each other's faces off while saying I hate you

** Mork **

You can't say anything! You got hard too!

** Head fairy **

Alright imma go bleach my eyes now

* * *

**NCT 2020**

** Xiao **

Uh you guys ok?

It's been five minutes

**I'm an adult**

Yeah

Turns out it's just sexual tension

**Dolphin devil**

Alright I'm sleeping in the living room tonight

Ya'll can take the rest of the 6 rooms

Just don't sleep in the two rooms next to Mark Haechan and Renjun unless you want to hear a cacophony of noises that'll make you want to bleach your fucking ears

**Johnny**

Language!

**Dolphin devil**

Don't care, gn

** Johnny **

Why did you send get naked?

** Dolphin devil **

That meant goodnight

Not get naked

I'd rather not see anything below your waist thank you very much

** Giant baby **

Tf did you think Chenle would send get naked?

**Xiao**

Also are Mark and Hyuck dating?

** Shoulder gangster **

Me Mark and Sunshine are dating

**Sheep**

So polyamory

Also they call you sunshine?

**Sunshine**

Would you please just 𝓈𝒽𝓊𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒻𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝓊𝓅

* * *

**Jaemin has made a new group chat**

**Jaemin has added Hrvy Renjun Haechan Jeno and 3 more**

**Jaemin has named the group chat NCT Dream + Hrvy**

**Jaemin**

[Hi]

**Hrvy**

[Ayyy what's up?]

[I didn't expect for you guys to make a group chat so fast!]

**Jaemin**

My brain has exploded

**Mark**

He just said he didn't expect for you to make a group chat so fast

[Hi! Jaemin said his brain exploded so I translated]

**Hrvy**

[Thanks!]

**Chenle has changed Haechan's name to Haehcan**

**Haehcan**

[I kill you!]

**Chenle**

[Your English terrible]

** Renjun **

[All your English's are terrible]

**Chenle has changed Renjun's name to _The one who has a crush on Hrvy_**

**_The one who has a crush on Hrvy_ **

I will fucking kill you

**Jeno**

Woah woah woah, what does that say

** Chenle **

And I'll still change your name back when you try to change it to something else

**Haehcan**

You realize that you can put that through google translate right?

** Mark **

[Did you forget we're supposed to be speaking English]

**Hrvy**

[Nah it's fine I was filming for a Korean interview so I've got a translator translating everything over my shoulder]

**Mark**

Did ya'll understand that?

** Jaemin **

Nope too much English for my poor brain

**Jisung**

I dropped out of school for work my English skills are practically nonexistent

**Mark**

He said there's a translator translating everything to him

_** The one who has a crush on Hrvy ** _

How do you say translator and translate in English?

** Mark **

[Translator and translate]

_ **The one who has a crush on Hrvy** _

[Does your translator translate Chinese?]

** Hrvy **

[No, I wish she did tho because I can't read your name]

_** The one who has a crush on Hrvy ** _

[Don't read my name]

**Hrvy**

[You're just getting me more curious!]

[I just put it through google translate]

[Renjun you have a crush on me?]

_**The one who has a crush on Hrvy** _ **has left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, I've been working on an angst one-shot for the past week or so (that I still don't know whether I'll post or not)


	15. Summer house (5); Seventeen; HRVY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes

**Chenle has added Renjun**

**Chenle**

Oh you're not getting away from this one

I need some drama

**Jaemin**

Isn't that cheating on Mark and Haechan tho?

**Hrvy**

[Wait, Renjun's dating Mark and Haechan?]

**Renjun**

Oh my god the mortification

**Mark**

[Yep, we're all polyamorous tho]

**Hrvy**

[So... It'd be ok if I said I like Renjun?]

**Mark**

U hear that Renjun? No more moping in our room at night

**Renjun**

[So u like me?]

**Hrvy**

[Yeah, I didn't think it would be possible to develop a crush in 3 days and maintain it for a year and a half but I mean there's always a first]

**Renjun**

[Stop it ur making me blush]

So... can I?

** Haehcan **

Yup idc

** Mark **

Ur feelings, ur decision as long as you still love us

I mean we (me and sunny) both have like 4 other crushes so

** Jisung **

U have 4 other crushes?

**Jeno**

U call hyuck sunny?

**Haehcan**

Sunny and sunshine are only for Renjun and Mark

I will cut off ur tongue if u use it

** Jeno **

Jeez

**Chenle**

About the 4 other crushes who are they

**Mark**

Okayyyyyy

Goodbye

**Renjun**

What no Mark get back here u've gotta be a witness of me and hrvy becoming boyfriends

I will drag you back here if I have to

** Mark **

Alright I'm back

** Chenle **

THank the lord

Renjun's threats are never empty

**Hrvy**

[So, Renjun who lives on the other side of the world, will you be my boyfriend?]

**Renjun**

[Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes]

**Mark**

[I think you broke him]

**Haehcan**

[Idk he look not crazy to me]

** Mark **

It's ["Idk he looks sane to me] not [IdK hE lOoK nOt CrAzY tO mE]

**Haehcan**

I will fight you

**Mark**

You love me

** Haehcan **

But I wouldn't hesitate to kill you

** Mark **

Helppppppppppp I'm in a toxic relationship

** Renjun **

Oh shut up (ーー;)

** Haehcan **

Sucks to be yoUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuu

** Jeno **

Here we go again

**Renjun**

Excuse me while I go pull out all of Haechan's hair

** Hrvy **

[Is it always like this?]

**Mark**

[Pretty much]

* * *

**NCT 2020**

**Mom**

At this point I'm questioning all my life choices

**Otter**

Honey I started questioning my life choices when I joined nct

**Mom**

Fair point

Wait

Holy shit did Shotaro just type that?

**Johnny**

Language

** Sunshine **

At this point I'm convinced that Johnny only comes out to say LaNgUaGe

**Johnny**

Hey there are still children in this chat

** I'm an adult **

I'm an adult

Fight me

** Johnny **

Ok child

**Shoulder gangster**

Oop

Hurricane incoming to the living room

Beware this is a category 5 hurricane named Jisung Pwark

** Nana **

Is he actually going?

**No jam**

I believe so

~

**UwU**

I don't think I've ever seen Johnny so afraid in my life

**Giant baby**

Yeah me too that was awesome!

* * *

**NCT Dream**

** Head fairy **

Hey guys do you want to ditch the rest of Nct to go to Beijing?

**Mork**

Where the frick do you get these ideas

**Full sun**

We're going to be in so much trouble

But I'm definitely in

**Pure boy**

How are we going to make sure we don't get in too much trouble once we get back?

** Mochisung **

We could...

Take a manager?

** Full sun **

HAHAHAHAHAHA no

**Mork**

Wait you guys are actually considering this?

**Strawberry milk**

I mean we came to China what's the point if we don't have some fun?

** Mork **

Jaemin? You too? I thought you were the rational one here

**Samoyed**

All rationality was thrown out the window the moment we met

Also I'm in but u guys do all the planning I'm getting more sleep

**Head fairy**

How about this

We sneak out during the middle of the night

Get a few train tickets

And that's how we get to Beijing

**Full sun**

That is the worst plan ever

Definitely not going to work

But I like it

Let's do it

**Strawberry milk**

Yeah yeah I think it's the best chance we've got

**Pure boy**

If we get caught you guys get all the blame

** Mork **

What no no guys let's think about it a little more

Maybe instead take the older guys with us and tell management

I'm sure we could work something out

** Head fairy **

Where's the fun in that?

**Mochisung**

I get the seat by the window!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on a temporary hiatus due to the last grading period of school being a bit more hectic than expected with needing to break habits and random projects being thrown from every which way. I will most likely be back in either April or May depending on what happens during the time I am on hiatus, it is also a possibility that I will be on hiatus for only another two weeks, we just gotta see how things pan out.   
> Also I am sorry for the chapter being a little short, I had only had this much written before and didn't want to wait a month to finish the chapter and post it   
> (I will still reply to emails I just won't be writing on ao3)
> 
> Notes I had already had before deciding my hiatus:  
> I've started meditating and am now trying to lucid dream  
> I've also started writing an angst oneshot, anyone wanna be my editor? If you do please email at addisonamila@gmail.com (there will likely be 1-3 months before you actually get to edit something tho)  
> I also have a bunch of story ideas and I want to give some out, if you want one (they're not for people who want to write all fluff or super happy things) then please email me!


End file.
